Qzin
Created by: Garry Stahl with a nod to Larry Niven See: The Kzin Question *'Appearance:' "The First Principle", and "Murder in the Rue De Verre" *'Number of Members:' 2 billion. *'Nature of Members': Cat like, barrel bodied carnivores with fan-like ears. A Male Qzin can weight in at 400 pounds and top 7 feet tall. They are furred and commonly have color patterns that Humans would call "tabby". *'Organization:' Clan and super clan. *'Game Role:' Occasional trouble for the PCs *'World Role:' Former Masters of all they survey, and still resenting the fact. *'Relative Influence:' Minor. Qzin are limited to the five worlds of the Patriarchy. They cannot expand. They cannot build ships over size 5 and cannot arm them with greater than class 2 weapons. (The USS Enterprise 1701 has class 6 phasers, the USS Enterprise 1701-D class 10.) They are an economic and political backwater. A protectorate of Earth, now the Federation with no rights of self determination for the next 200 years. (The Federation put a cap on the terms of the last treaty with Earth.) *'Public or Secret?:' Public. *'Publicly Stated Goal:' The universe is my feasting ground, well not anymore. *'Relative Wealth:' Minor. *'Group advantages:' Physically the Qzin are match for a Gorn in full rage. They are capable warriors that can work well together in a group. *'Group disadvantages:' The Qzin have a historical tendency to attack before they are ready. the eagerness for the hunt overcomes the prudent urge to wait until plans are complete. This led to defeats against the Humans and Andorians who are better at ad hoc warfare than they are. *'Special disadvantages:' The Treaty of Submission. This treaty signed under the duress of planet crackers, hobbles the Qzin ability to make war on anyone. They cannot arm, and they must kow tow to Humans. The Federation put a 200 year cap on the Treaty unilaterally in 2280. *'Those who favor them:' Almost no one. The League of Unallied Worlds likes to beat their breasts over the "fate of the poor Qzin under the Federation thumb" totally ignoring the fact that the "Federation thumb" has improved conditions imposed by Earth to the Qzin favor, or the fact that without said thumb they would be on the menu too. *'Those opposed to them:' Virtually anyone that doesn't want to be on the menu. *'Area of Operation:' A globe centered 20 light years from Earth with three systems and five class M worlds. All that is left of a larger Empire carved from the remains of the Vegan Tyranny *'Headquarters Location:' The Patriarchy *'Public Face:' Sullen former masters of all they survey *'History of the Organization:' In the fall of the Vegan Tyranny the Qzin, newly warp drive capable sent scouts out to explore nearby worlds. The population of these primitive planets were tasty and no equal of the Qzin in battle. They quickly amassed a sizable empire from primitive and fallen worlds. Then they met the Andorians. This was a speed bump. They avoided the highly aggressive, and bad tasting, blue skinned ones in favor of an easier target, Humans. Human exploration ships were reaching out. They were fat, slow, and underarmed. Since the end of the wars it has been learned that several early colony attempts ended up on the dinner table and in the slave pens. The Qzin liked Humans, until they encountered Starfleet. Starfleet was fast aggressive and well armed. But Starfleet was thinly stretched. The Qzin launched their fleet to attack Earth itself. The Qzin pressed the attack. Closer and closer to Earth until at last their battle fleet, launched quickly in anticipation of easy success ran into the Solar Patrol. Heavy thermonuclear missiles shattered the unshielded Qzin warships from long range. Their frozen furry bodies still circle the distant faint light of Sol. The Qzin retreated and licked their wounds. A second assault was planned. Revenge, and a tasty victory dinner would be theirs. Meanwhile the Humans and Andorians had found each other, and discussed their common problem. Once again the Qzin attached before they had sufficient strength and this time they met a combined Human-Andorian fleet. This time defeat cost the Qzin part of their empire. The newly freed people deeply resented being cattle and the Human-Andorian alliance found it self with plenty of people willing to fight. Twice more this was repeated. Twice more the Qzin were driven back, each time with greater ease. The last time the Humans had a surprise. The object hit the Qzin moon with the force of 10,000 megatons. Yellow eyes grew wide from the fire in the sky. And then Humans dropped the hammer. They had caused the detonation. They had plenty more where that came from and they would use them on the Qzin home world unless the Patriarch submitted, and the Qzin disarmed, at once if not sooner. Humans were tired of the Qzin and their wars. Fearing the wrath that would descend on their helpless females and kits the Qzin swallowed their pride and submitted. In the century that followed many rebelled, and for the sake of all the Patriarchy punished them. Many bucked, and found little sympathy from the Watchers of Earth and later the Federation. By the mid 23th century the Qzin grumbled, but did as they were told. By the 24th they have been mostly integrated into the larger Federation meta culture. Economics drives them, not a lust for slaves and flesh. The Qzin are by no means tamed, but the price of rebellion is too high, and the reward of cooperation to rich. I place the Qzin wars between 2080 and 2125 and were one of the forces that led to both the Earth Alliance the foundation of the Federation. Category:RacesCategory:Epiphany Trek